


Wedding Crashers

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [341]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, wedding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where their wedding is crashed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Crashers

**Author's Note:**

>  

It wasn’t a huge event since they were both very private people. If they could’ve gotten away with it, they would’ve just gotten married in the courthouse but Natasha and Bobbi would skin Clint alive, and Pepper would not be mad but she’d be very disappointed in both of them, Tony would pout because he wanted to throw them a sick wedding, Daisy, Jemma, and Darcy would say that the wedding plans that they made would go to waste, Bruce and Steve wouldn’t be able to bake them a huge cake, and the list goes on.

It was just easier to just go with a wedding.

And the funny thing was, it wasn’t as bad as they both thought it would. On the contrary, it was more fun than stressful; maybe they did something wrong along the way. Yes, it took up a lot of their time, but with all their friends helping to make the wedding possible, it was enjoyable. Thor even cried when he gave a toast at the rehearsal dinner.

But nothing would have prepared them for HYDRA crashing through the roof of their gazebo wedding just as Clint was about to say his vows. Which was a totally dick move for HYDRA.

And seriously, was HYDRA really made up of idiots? Who was it that said ‘Hey, you know what would be a good time to sneak up on them? A wedding. You know, when all of the supers, spies, and basically any SHIELD agent higher than a level six is present. And you know what would make this more interesting? Let’s shoot at Dr. Banner so that he gets super pissed and destroy our only mode of escape. All in favor?’

Exactly what were they hoping to accomplish in all of that?

Clint clicked his tongue when he saw the mess his suit was in. He was now covered in cake frosting, and the gazebo was now roof-less. He looked up to see Phil trying to brush off leaves and cake frosting from his suit so he made his way to the man.

“You missed a spot there.” Clint said.

Phil sighed in defeat. “I think that that’s actually the only clean spot on my suit.”

“Yeah, well. I don’t remember-” Clint cleaned frosting off of the side of Phil’s face and licked it. “-salted caramel being the theme of the wedding either, so…”

That got a chuckle out of Phil. “Have you ever noticed how every time we plan something, bad guys have to come crashing in?”

“Like our third date?” Clint asked.

“Yeah. and our anniversary.” Phil rolled his eyes.

“That trip to Alaska.”

“That wasn’t planned.” Phil frowned.

“Yes it was. I was going to propose to you that night, but those stupid AIM agents had to choose that moment to come barging in.” Clint rolled his eyes at the memory. “I almost lost the ring too, that night.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Phil smiled, taking Clint’s hand in his.

Clint smiled in return, “I’m glad I didn’t too.” He leaned his forehead against Phil’s, “And for the record, I’d gladly fight every bad guy in the world if it meant spending the rest of my life with you.”

“Me too.” Phil agreed, as he kissed the man he’d be calling his husband tomorrow.

“I now pronounce you, husband and husband.” The reverend said from a pile of debris he’d been hiding behind. Clint and Phil both turned to the man who was trying to get dust off of his clothes. “We’ll have the proper ceremony later but as far as I can tell, it’s for formalities sake now.”

Clint and Phil chuckled, it wasn’t the perfect wedding, but at the same time, it was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/137356477326/my-muse-isnt-really-with-me-today-i-wonder)


End file.
